The Right Kind of Wrong
by cocoadisco
Summary: A fic about Jean and her problems with Scott and Duncan. Both are fighting over her but who will win Jean's affections? Please R&R and give me suggestions. My first Evo fic :
1. Unlikely Advisors

**DISCLAIMER: **X-men Evolution does not belong to me so don't sue.  
**Author's Note: **My first Evolution fic... don't flame me to badly :) I've been reading X.E. fics for a while now but I've only decided now to finally write something. Basically, this fic is about Jean and her troubles with Duncan & Scott.

**© © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © ©**

**THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG** { _chapter 1_ }

_ "What are you trying to say, Dawson?" _a confused Joey Potter demanded from the TV screen. Jean peered intently at the television.  
"He loves you, stupid!" Jean rolled her eyes sarcastically, "This is so predictable! And yet I keep watching..." Come to think of it, Jean did stay home and watch a lot of television lately, ever since Duncan and Scott had that big fight at her birthday party. It made her groan just to think of it. _Well as long as I avoid them for a while, maybe things will cool down..._

_"I love you, Joey, with all my heart. You can't leave for Boston!" _Joey jumped on Dawson without hesitation and kissed him, signaling a scoff from Jean. She suddenly spun around when she heard somebody yelling frantically behind her.

"Like, OMIGOD!" Kitty phased through the couch and sat beside her on the couch, grabbing the bowl of chips from her hands, "Why didn't you tell me Dawson's Creek was on?? This is the episode when Dawson tells Joey that he loves her!!"

"Geez, sorry Kitty."

"So like, what are you doing here by yourself? I thought you'd be out with Duncan like you are every weekend."

Jean frowned at the mention of his name, "Well not today. I have more important things to do."

"Like what? Stay home and watch TV? This isn't like you, Jean. You're not the moping-around-at-home type of girl."

The redhead smiled and lifted her chin up. Kitty was right, she's not the kind of girl who would stay home with a heartache. _Forget Duncan and Scott, it's time to move on and throw my troubles out the window. I'm not going to waste my Saturday night pouting over those two. Hey... Taryn is having a party tomorrow night at her place that I vetoed my invitation to... maybe it's not too late to call and change plans._ Jean smiled, pleased with herself.

Kitty had a puzzled look on her face and waved her arms in front of her friend, "HELLO? Earth to Jean? What are you so happy about?"

Jean snapped her head back, getting back into focus, "Er...uh, nothing, Kitty. Just thinking...hey, thank you for the pep talk, I really appreciate it."

The younger girl still had that weird look of confusion on her face but smiled anyway, "No prob," She got up, "Okay, well I'm going to hit the hay... I majorly need my beauty sleep." Kitty waved to Jean and phased through the couch again and then disappeared through the wall.

"_Now why can't I be like that?" _Jean thought to herself. Kitty had boy troubles too and that wasn't pushing down her bubbly spirit. It was obvious that both Kurt and Lance were fighting over Kitty's affections but she somehow found a way to be oblivious to it. "_That's what I'll do!" _Jean thought happily. _GGRRRRRR..._ a bit of rumbling shook the pit of her stomach. All this thinking was making her hungry. So she crept into the kitchen to get herself a snack. Maybe if she was lucky, she could get the last pint of Häagen-Dazs ice cream! Jean's expression turned to sheer disappointment when she finally entered the kitchen; somebody was there already, eating her ice cream.

"Hey, Marie. What are you doing here so late? Got a craving for ice cream like I do?"

"My name is not Marie. It's ROGUE," the other girl replied; she hated being called by her real name, "Ah couldn't sleep. Just not tired, I guess," She still kept her head down. It's not that Rogue didn't trust Jean, she'd trust her with her life if she had to. She just wasn't willing to fully admit that she'd be friends with somebody like her, _a popular kid._

"Same here. Just got tired of watching TV all day,"

They both sat there in silence, an uncomfortable silence. Rogue finally decided to speak up, "So what's the matter? Don't you have some party to go to or somethin'"

"Uh well, I was thinking of going but now it doesn't seem to be such a good idea,"

"Why? 'Cause Duncan and Scott will be there?" The older girl didn't answer, "Are they still fightin' over you?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

Jean let out a big sigh and put one hand to her forehead in frustration, "I wish they didn't, it's so hard to choose one over the other when I care about them both."

"Well consider yourself lucky. At least somebody likes you and you don't have to worry about getting close with anybody... Ah'll tell ya this, whether you like it or not, whether you run away from your problems, you'll have to face them some time. Ah say you choose one and get it over with."

"And if I can't?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You either want Scott, Duncan, or neither. You can't sit between the fence," Rogue said bluntly. Although she liked Jean, she hated the fact that she flirted with Scott while still dating Duncan. "_Maybe Ah'm not over Scott as much as I think I am." _she pondered to herself, probing her thoughts away from the surface of her mind remembering that Jean could read minds.

"So I should confront them both and make my decision?"

"Well yah! What were you planning to do? Avoid them both?"

"Um, Kitty said that I should..."

Rogue snorted, "Ha! You're going to take advice from Kitty? Valley Girl extraordinaire? Ah don't think so."

Both girls laughed and smiled at each other. The grandfather clock sounded off; 11 times.

"Well Ah better get to bed," Rogue said as she tossed the empty ice cream container into the garbage.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for the advice, Marie-- um Rogue."

"It was nothin'," the young brunette replied as she was heading through the door, "Just don't tell anybody 'bout our little 'chat' or Ah'll be comin' after ya,"

Rogue left the kitchen, leaving Jean alone. She just sat there, thinking. _"I've never been so confused in my life. What should I do? Regardless of what Rogue said, Kitty's got a point. I just don't feel like confronting my feelings but I know I will have to,"_ Jean sighed, _"Sucks to be me."_

**©**** © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © ©**

**So how was is? I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I haven't decided who Jean will end up with. I just want to see if enough people like the story for me to continue. Please review :)**


	2. Second Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't known any X-men characters or have any affiliation to them so don't sue, okie? ;)  
**Author's Note: **_Thank you all for the comments! I'm taking the story into a more obvious direction. Can you guess what I'm planning? (muhahahah!) _:D 

**© **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©

Jean Grey stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. _ "What's wrong with me?", _she thought to herself, _"Why am I so indecisive?"_ She frowned. She didn't know dating could be so hard. In the past year, she had fought mutants and saved the world on several occasions... so why was this such a problem?   
  
Jean glanced at herself once more in the mirror before heading out the washroom door. She must have bumped into somebody because before she even set foot outside the door, she was knocked to the ground.

"Jean! I'm so sorry," said a voice from above, "Take my hand." Jean grabbed the unidentified hand as she is pulled up. Standing about half an inch in front of her was Scott.

"Oh it's okay," Jean blushed as she looked up at him; she could smell his cologne off his body, "I should have watched where I was going."

Scott smiled as he held her shoulder, making Jean blush madly, _"Okay Scott, you've been holding me for a bit too long... this is getting too awkward..."_

Staring at them from the other side of the corridor was Rogue, who was obviously disgusted, though she didn't know why. She always knew Scott would end up with Jean, she just didn't think it would make her react like this.

"Umm... other people need to use the washroom too, y'know," said an irritated Rogue as she approached the bathroom, her voice dripping with disgust, "Y'all can continue your 'lil love fest elsewhere, alright?"

"Oh hey Marie," Jean pushed herself out of Scott's arms. Rogue rolled her eyes, "er...Rogue," Scott smiled at Rogue and silently left the two girls alone.

"So Ah guess you made your choice."

"No, no.. it's not like that... I just bumped into him!"

"Ha!" Rogue sneered and broke out into giggles, "If Ah had a dollar for every time Ah heard that..."

"Well that's the truth," Jean said defensively, "I'm giving up dating for a while. I have more important things to worry about than dating,"

Rogue couldn't help but smile, "Wise words..."

*************************************

"Five... four... three... two... ONE!"

Gun barrels emerged from the walls, spikes protruded from the floor, and sirens of peril blared in the room. Floating in the air were attack 'bots, charged and ready to go.

"Vat do we do now, oh fearless leader?" asked Nightcrawler, mockingly.

"We work as a unit," replied Cyclops in the most authoritative voice he could muster, "We move as one and complete this mission as quickly and safely as possible."

"So what are we waitin' for?" Rogue pulled her hood on and put on her game face, "Let's rock 'n roll!"

Attack 'bots circling above them, the X-men made their start. The sky was raining laser beams and bullets, each X-man had gone their separate way, despite instruction from their leader.

"Hey Jean," shouted Rogue over the panicking sirens, "High five?" She removed her glove.

Jean nodded, extending her hand towards her. Their fingers touched lightly, Jean's head whirled a bit but she still managed to give her a little wink. Rogue winked back and lifted herself off the ground.

"Rogue, watch out!!"

"UGH!" She was hit. An attack bot from behind her had zapped her.

"Ororo!" shouted Cyclops, "Turn the danger room off!" Above them in the control box, Ororo Munroe nodded and hit the switch. The sirens ceased, the barrels disappeared into the walls and the attack 'bots vanished.

Jean ran to Rogue's side, surveying the damage, "Marie... I told you to watch your back..." She said quietly. Rogue was in too much pain to stay conscious, much less correct Jean like she often did.

Scott knelt down to Rogue's other side and took her wrist, feeling for her pulse. He sighed, "Just a little shock."

"Take her to the infirmary immediately." Ororo's voice boomed over the intercom. Scott lifted Rogue's frail body, triggering a painful moan in response.

"Scott?" Her voice was weak, she could barely keep awake, "What happened?"

Scott kept his voice low so only she could hear, "Oh nothing. Just you, being your old careless self. You'll be alright."

Rogue's face contorted into a shy smile before she lost all consciousness and let her head rest on his chest. _"I forgot how good this felt"_, she thought dreamily.

"Will she be alright?" Jean said as she stood up. Scott nodded, "She just needs a little rest. That's all." He turned and walked slowly to the door so that he wouldn't wake Rogue up. Somehow, though she didn't know why, Jean was a bit jealous.

"I'll keep you company--"

"No," Scott said, still walking to the door, "You know how Rogue is. She doesn't like people fussing over her."  
Though taken aback, Jean couldn't help but nod. _"Don't let him see your reaction..."_

The elevator closed, literally and figuratively. She did say she was putting dating on hold, but then why was she so jealous. Could this mean that she really wanted Scott? 

_"Sucks to be me."_

**© **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©** © **©

**Okay... tell me that didn't suck! *lol* Send me more comments and suggestions. I appreciate them all!**


End file.
